Harry Potter and The fall of a Kingdom
by LAmethyste
Summary: Le monde que vous connaissez n'existe plus. Harry Potter a mal calculé son tir et le Lord a tout gagné: des morts, la magie et le monde. Alors qu'Harry recherche la résistance de partout en Angleterre, Draco, son amant, cherche lui a survivre face à ceux qui lui veulent du mal. Nos deux héros vont ils réussir à survivre ? Histoire courte HPDM et BZRW
1. Chapter 1

Coucou c'est de nouveau moi pour un nouveau HPDM les amis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas en m'en dire des nouvelles surtout ! Bonne lecture.

PARTIE PREMIERE

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les draps blancs qui l'entouraient sont encore chauds de sa longue nuit. Le silence pèse autour de lui. Finalement, il se met sur le dos et se redresse passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour se gratter puis sur ses yeux.

Il était fatigué.

Le lit est défait et la lumière du soleil à peine levé se reflète sur les meubles de la pièce modeste, d'un blanc cassé et chaleureux. Il contourne le lit et ouvre l'armoire pour prendre un gilet.

L'hiver arrive.

Après sa toilette matinale, il sort finalement de la chambre et longue le couloir, baillant à plusieurs reprises. Il entend déjà les rires et les grandes exclamations percer les cloisons fines de la cuisine.

" Mais... Les céréales se mettent avant le lait ! Papa y fait comme ça ! " Fit la voix contrarié d'un petit garçon et Draco sourit.

"Bah papa se trompe. Tout le monde sait que le lait, c'est avant les céréales ! "

Le blond rentra dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la scène de ménage. Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et fous regardait l'adulte avec de la détermination et une fureur sans nom dans les yeux. Il était -on peut le dire- sûr de lui.

" Mais non parce que regarde ! Tu mets des céréales de partout ! "

L'adulte éclata de rire et embrassa finalement le front du gamin avant de se retourner vers Draco.

" Il est si têtu ! C'est incroyable ! " rigola - t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. "Tu as bien dormi ?"

Draco hocha la tête et répondit au doux baiser de son amant. Il sourit ensuite au gamin.

"Tu as dit que tu serais sage Elio..."

"Mais c'est pas ma faute si papa Ry fait des bêtises ! "S'offusqua le petit et les deux parents éclatèrent de rire.

Draco gémit. Doucement, tendrement ses mains remontèrent le long de son dos pour s'agripper à sa nuque et à ses cheveux.

Harry bougeait ses hanches lentement et gémissait dans son oreille et il aimait ça. La chaleur de leurs deux corps collés, ses baisers volés, ses soupirs de plaisir et puis, son regard qui se perd dans le sien pour ce qui semble être des heures entières. Toutes ces choses qu'ils ne se disent pas et qui sont transmises à ce moment. Draco aimait ça. Il en a besoin même.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, comme de douces et légères caresses. Draco, les jambes autour du bassin d'Harry, se sentait venir.

"Je t'aime." chuchota- t-il à son oreille pour que seul lui l'entende.

"De tout mon cœur." Lui répondit Harry en déposant de petits baisers papillons dans son cou.

Le silence emplit la pièce alors qu'ils s'embrassaient ou se regardaient sans rien dire. Pendant un long instant se fut ainsi. Paisible.

" Quand repars tu ?"

"Bientôt... Il ne faut pas que l'on traîne tu le sais. C'est trop risqué."

Draco ferma les yeux puis posa encore ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il aurait souhaité une autre réponse.

" Je pars en début d'après midi..."

Harry ferma alors les yeux et Draco prit le temps d'imprimer cette image dans sa rétine. Son visage fin et pourtant carré, ses yeux aux longs cils, ce nez plutôt pointu et si mignon avec ses lèvres tentatrices et rosées. Ses cheveux aussi étaient fous, sauvages. Ils étaient fait de boucles parfaites, rondes, brunes et brillantes. Elles couvraient son front cachant presque ses yeux pendant l'effort. Ses yeux d'un émeraude parfait. Scintillant. D'une jeunesse sans fin. Plein de malice. D'une gentillesse divine et d'un amour gigantesque. Mais fatigués aussi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses paroles se noyèrent seules lorsqu' il sentit les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Il sourit.

Elio observa son papa enfiler sa veste le regard triste. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure car il devait rester fort pour son deuxième papa. C'était sa mission.

Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser quand il vit la main de Draco caresser le front d'Harry, soulevant quelques mèches et dévoilant ainsi la cicatrice mortelle qui barrait sa peau.

Elio en eut le souffle coupé, il ne l'a voyait presque jamais.

Harry serra sa vielle casquette sur sa tête et partit serrer Elio dans ses bras.

"Prends soin de papa d'accord. Je vous retrouve mardi matin à la nouvelle maison."

Elio sourit. Il en avait marre de ce petit appartement dans lequel ils vivaient. Il y avait assez de place mais seul la chambre des papas était apaisante, le reste de l'habitation semblait partir en miettes. La cuisine était mal équipée et le salon presque vide. Il n'y avait pas de matériels magiques -il ne valait pas rêver non plus- mais du côté moldu, ce n'était pas mieux.

Elio soupira et finit par hocher la tête.

"On va chez Tonton pour aller à la nouvelle maison, on attendra papa là bas. " lui expliqua le blond avec sa main sur sa tête.

Le gamin fit oui de la tête puis partit ranger ses affaires.

Le Terrier avait bien changé depuis le temps. Il paraissait encore plus vieux et prêt à s'écrouler que pendant les glorieuses années de Poudlard. Les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas raté en tout cas.

Draco toqua sept fois à la porte et se fut Blaise qui leur ouvrit. Les retrouvailles furent belles mais courtes.

Il commençait à faire tard.

Draco regarda ensuite Blaise faire à manger pour Elio, le laver, le coucher puis lui raconter une histoire pour qu'il dorme sans ne rien dire. Sa douche fut courte et plutôt froide mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

"Où sont les autres ?" Interrogea Malfoy après s'être assis près de son ami d'enfance devant la cheminée.

La moitié de la pièce était inutilisable. Il y avait des cartons plein de vielles choses dans un coin, des draps et des meubles aussi. Ils entouraient presque la cheminée et le petit canapé en tissu taché qui meublaient la salle. Les flammes éclairaient le visage pâle de Blaise. Draco remarqua alors, comme violemment giflé, la balafre qui déchirait son oreille et une partie de son cou.

"Ils ont finis par fuir ou mourir j'en sais rien... Tu le sais bien Draco. Les derniers ne supportaient pas de ne rien faire et sont partis..."

"Mais Ron est toujours là ? "

"Il doit passer ses nuits à l'hôpital. La morsure a laissé de belles séquelles si tu veux tout savoir... Il dort pour le moment mais je vais devoir l'y amener. La dernière fois qu'on s'est trouvé dans la même pièce, Ron a faillit tous les tuer de par sa folie."

Draco se retint de tiquer et se contenta de détourner le regard lorsque Blaise passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice.

" Ils sont prêts à t'aider toi... Harry et moi n'avons plus aucun contact avec eux depuis longtemps. J'ai été surpris quand tu nous as laissé venir ici."

" Je n'y suis pour rien Draco. Ils n'acceptent pas ce que tu as pu faire et c'est compréhensible. Le monde sorcier a perdu un puissant sorcier en partie à cause de toi et ils ont peur pour Potter. Votre relation ne plaît à personne... Moi, on ne me considère pas comme un traître chez les mangemorts ou comme une putain du côté de l'Ordre mais juste comme un opportuniste... C'est ce qui m'a sauvé."

"Tu m'insulte encore... Je l'aime Blaise ! Il est tout pour moi ! Il est la seule personne qui me reste ! Il était là quand j'ai eu désespérément besoin de lui comparé à mes propres amis ou ma famille ! Je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu dis car je ne te dis rien sur ton comportement moi !"

Blaise se redressa et fit face à Draco.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

" Je ne te juges pas pour tes actes moi. Je n'ai rien dit lorsque tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Ron et que tu donnais des informations autant à l'Ordre qu'aux mangemorts ! Tu n'es pas en droit de me juger Blaise !"

"Le monde est sans dessus dessous ! Je ne me mets pas en danger de mort au contraire, je cours pour survivre ! Et je ne joue pas les bons saints samaritain avec tout ce qui passe devant moi !"

Draco voulut répliquer mais il se tut. Cette conversation, ces méchancetés qu'ils se lançaient à la figure, ils le faisaient dès qu'ils se voyaient depuis que le Lord avait pris le pouvoir.

C'était sûrement parce qu'ils avaient peur. Tout le monde mourrait autour d'eux. Théodore, Seamus, Millicent, Pansy, Hermione, McGonagall, Severus. Tout le monde mourrait ou finissait par fuir et se cacher, s'ils ne tombaient pas malade comme Ron, Marcus Flint, lui et bien d'autres.

La société était devenue sanguinaire dès le moment où Harry avait feint la mort. Son sort n'avait pas fonctionné ou du moins pas comme on l'espérait. Le Lord n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait rallié à sa cause les plus désespérés et tué les derniers rebelles. Il s'était ensuite dressé au Ministère qui avait plié. Dorénavant les moldus étaient parqués ou assassinés et la magie incontrôlable. En un an, tout avait été changé.

Le face à face était maintenant impossible pour Harry. En fuite constante, seul et en peine, seul Draco avait réussi à lui faire garder l'espoir d'un jour meilleur.

"Il faut que j'y aille." Commença alors Blaise en se levant." Ron doit m'attendre et on ne peut être en retard."

Il fit une pause.

"C'est la chasse aux sorcières dehors Draco... Tu es malade et on ne sait même pas à quoi demain pourrait ressembler. S'il vous trouve, ça en est fini alors fais attention s'il te plaît."

Le métis ne laissait pas le temps à Draco de répondre et sortit, laissant seul Draco et son fils face à la nuit noire et silencieuse qui se présentait à eux.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture !

PARTIE SECONDE

Draco prit ses sept pilules avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit.

Il entendait les bruits des chouettes réveillées et en chasse pour la nuit, celui du vent qui cognait contre les murs fragiles de la grande cabane et celui de sa respiration calme et profonde.

Draco ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici. Cette maison représentait tellement pour lui étonnement. C'était ici que tout avait commencé et que tout c'était terminé. Ici qu'il avait vu pour la première fois le regard fou amoureux d'Harry se poser sur lui, qu'ils avaient partagé leur première nuit ensemble aussi. Mais cette maison était aussi la source du désespoir qu'habitait le cœur de Draco aujourd'hui.

_Tournant en rond, faisant les quatre cents pas dans la petite chambre, il se tordait les doigts d'angoisse. Derrière la porte, il pouvait entendre les voix monter des quelques survivants du chaos. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, que rien de bon ne sortirait de là_.

_Ils étaient tous désespérés et perdus. A son retour parmi les vivants, Harry avait été complètement incapable d'aligner deux mots avec sens et même la magie lui semblait extraordinaire. Il avait été pris de fortes angoisses puis de grands moments d'absences inquiétantes. Cela avait duré cinq mois. Cinq mois durant lesquels ils avaient tous essayé de comprendre pourquoi et surtout comment_ _tout cela était arrivé._

_Le plan avait parut si simple et efficace au début. Berner le Lord le temps de quelques minutes avant de reprendre l'avantage et de gagner cette guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Mais la pierre de résurrection n'était pas totalement fiable et quoiqu'il puisse s'être passé pendant l'instant où Harry fut mort, la guerre fut perdue d'avance._

_Draco ravala ses larmes en repensant à la mort de ses parents, à l'annonce de celle de Severus. Il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter, aucun camp où se cacher. Il s'était pensé seul et prêt à mourir. Jusqu'au moment où Harry l'avait intercepté pour le garder auprès de lui. Aucun des deux n'avait su mettre de mot sur leurs actions. Ils s'étaient juste laissé aller._

_Jour après jour, Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir. Les moldus étaient tués de sang froid ou réduit au silence et à la servitude. Les créatures des ténèbres profitaient de cette liberté acquise par la force pour faire régner la terreur. Gobelins, géants, détraqueurs, loups garous et bien d'autres encore. Pendant ce temps, les derniers combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient essayé de survivre par tous les moyens. Se cacher, se rendre ou mourir digne._

_Un bruit d'éclat le fit sursauter et il décida de s'asseoir pour se calmer._

_Les sorciers avaient vu la magie prendre un tournant étrange. Plus de baguette magique pour la contrôler. La magie était aussi grande que les sentiments qui régnaient sur le monde dorénavant, la peur et la haine. La chasse aux sorcières avait créé une sorte de sélection naturelle : soit tu étais capable de manier ta magie soit elle disparaissait pour toujours._

_Harry finit par rentrer dans la petite chambre seulement meublée d'un lit bancal et d'une armoire en bois de chêne. Son regard était humide et ses points serrés._

_"Ils ne veulent rien entendre... C'est fini Draco." Fit-il alors d'une voix solennelle._

_Le blond fut sans voix pendant quelques instants. Il sentait la peur augmenter en lui à une vitesse fulgurante alors que sa magie commençait déjà à crépiter entre ses doigts. Il était terrifié. _

_"Tu t'es disputé avec eux n'est ce pas ?"_

_Harry détourna le regard. Il se mordit la lèvre et Draco comprit._

_"Disons que... que la conversation a légèrement dérivé sur un autre sujet. Ils ne veulent pas de toi ici. Ils te pensent dangereux."_

_Harry s'approcha du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras mais l'autre recula. Il ne voulait pas de ça, pas maintenant. C'était toujours comme ça, depuis le début de leur relation. Les autres le traitaient avec hostilité et méchanceté. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres._

_"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry... Je veux juste savoir ce que l'on va faire maintenant."_

_L'ancien Sauveur soupira et partit s'asseoir sur le lit. Ses mains trouvèrent directement celles de Draco et il les embrassa._

_"Voldemort a appris que je suis toujours en vie. Il veut ma tête et il sait que dorénavant ce sera plus facile pour lui de m'avoir. On ne peut pas rester au Terrier et mettre en danger la vie des autres."_

_Malfoy sentit son cœur avoir un raté._

_" Tu veux qu'on parte ?!"_

_Sa voix s'était brisée et Harry l'avait regardé avec étonnement. Il le savait plus combatif que ça. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris._

_"Oui. On peut encore se cacher dans Londres le temps de trouver comment fuir le pays... sachant qu'il a bloqué le transplanage et que les transports moldus sont gardés, c'est compliqué."_

_Draco hocha la tête avec énergie. Son cerveau fonctionnait à une vitesse fulgurante. La situation lui échappait, il avait pensé qu'il aurait eu plus de temps pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La vie s'acharnait donc sur eux._

_"Voldemort peut maintenant sentir ma signature magique. Je suis désolé mais on va devoir vivre à la moldu le plus possible..." Harry rit avant de reprendre. " Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas fuir éternellement et que tu préfères partir comme les autres."_

_Malfoy poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. La peur avait laissé place à une sorte de lassitude profonde. Il prit tendrement la main de son amant et la plaça sur sur sa joue._

_Harry le regarda, les sourcils froncés et un air interrogateur sur le visage._

_"Tu te souviens de la famille de moldus qui a été assassiné la nuit dernière."_

_Le brun hocha la tête._

_"Ils avaient un bébé. Je... Quand j'y suis allé la nuit il était encore là, personne ne voulait de lui il allait mourir alors... Alors je l'ai pris."_

_Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il semblait choqué, déboussolé et complètement perdu. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre._

_"Il faudra qu'on reste en mouvement mon amour. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous retrouve. Personne ne doit savoir pour le moment. Je vous protégerai Draco, je te le promets. "_

_Draco posa son front sur celui d'Harry, la main sur sa joue._

_" Tu lui as donné un prénom ?" Commença Harry les mains tremblantes." Montres le moi..."_

Draco s'était couvert dans l'épaisse couverture et regardait par la fenêtre les lueurs de la lune qui brillait dans le ciel. Les souvenirs l'avaient submergé d'un seul coup et se rappeler lui avait donné un goût amer dans la bouche. Harry lui manquait énormément et son absence était insupportable.

Draco vivait avec la peur constante de tout perdre ou de mourir. Son fils adoptif Elio était l'une des dernières choses qu'il avait avec Harry et il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il commença à sombrer doucement. Morphée le prit tendrement dans ses bras, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur presque maternelle. Il se sentait bien mais le bruit d'une fenêtre qui se brise le sortit de son confort.

Se relevant en alerte, Draco se dirigea presqu'en courant vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit était sombre et le paysage presque immobile, fixe et froid. Draco soupira, se disant que le bruit venait peu être de son imagination. Et alors qu'il tournait la tête pour retourner au lit, il vit des ombres parmi les hautes herbes. Son cœur parut s'arrêter de battre pendant un long instant. La peur, comme par instinct, l'envahie avec une force surnaturelle faisant vibrer ses membres et palpiter son cœur.

Des mangemorts étaient là et ils en avaient après lui.

A suivre...

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

PARTIE TROIS

Blaise se réveilla doucement, les muscles courbaturés par sa mauvaise position. Il fallait dire que les fauteuils des hôpitaux n'étaient pas fait pour dormir aussi longtemps.

Directement après avoir quitté Draco, il s'était rendu dans la petite chambre pour amener Ron à St Mangouste pour son traitement et sa surveillance. Le roux ne pouvait plus dormir tout seul depuis la grande bataille. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de monstres et de terreur en tout genre, le poussant à se mutiler parfois ou à blesser les autres.

Blaise soupira en se disant que tout cela venait de la morsure que Nagini lui avait infligée, juste au dessus de sa hanche droite. La cicatrice était encore voyante.

Le venin s'était répondu à une vitesse phénoménale et, prête à tout pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait, Hermione s'était rendue, espérant ainsi que le Lord sauverait la vie de Weasley.

Il l'avait fait bien entendu. Un geste de charité au début. Puis il avait tué Hermione et maudit Ron en guise de paiement. Celui ci vivait maintenant avec la culpabilité jour et nuit. La culpabilité d'avoir était faible face à l'adversité, et d'être coupable de la mort d'Hermione. Mais aussi d'avoir succombé aux charmes de Blaise quelques années plus tôt et d'avoir franchit toutes les barrières qu'il n'avait pas osé franchir avec Granger dans le secret.

Blaise comprenait cela et c'est pour cela qu'il ne demandait rien à l'ancien gryffondor. Il se contentait d'être là pour lui, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le métis se frotta les yeux et bailla. Sa main chercha la télécommande de la télévision et il l'alluma. Chose marrante sachant que dehors, tous les moldus étaient massacrés. Il zappa les chaînes avec lassitude. C'était la même chaîne. Voldemort l'avait créée de toutes pièces et ses sous fifres diffusaient ce qui lui plaisait : exécutions, propagandes, discours ou encore les descentes des mangemorts dans les villes de l'Angleterre. Le tout pour traumatiser les plus jeunes et apprendre les bonnes manières aux plus vieux. Il entendit renifler et Blaise sortit de ses pensées.

"Tu es réveillé."

Ron sourit tristement pour répondre et tourna la tête vers la télévision.

"Quelle heure est-il ? Je meurs de faim..."

"Minuit. Tu as sauté le dîner lorsqu'on était au Terrier. Je peux appeler l'infirmier en charge si tu veux ?"

Blaise lui prit la main et Ron sourit plus largement. Il fit non de la tête et le métis se perdit dans l'observation de son état. Son corps était beaucoup plus mince qu'avant, sa peau pâle comme un linge. Le tour de ses yeux, légèrement creusé était sombre. Ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi, ils lui arrivaient derrière les oreilles et ondulaient beaucoup. Blaise le trouvait pourtant toujours aussi magnifique. Il savait que derrière ce rideau de tristesse et de peur se trouvait l'homme pour lequel il était tombé amoureux et pour qui il avait tout abandonné.

Souriant à son tour, il finit par se coucher près de Ron et celui ci posa sa tête sur son torse. Le calme régna alors, seulement troublé par la voix d'un mangemort en plein discours.

**"Toutes trahisons méritent la mort. Toutes tentatives de trahisons méritent la mort. Toutes mutineries méritent la mort. Toutes tentatives de tuerie méritent la mort. Craignez le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Craignez ceux qui le servent ! Tout les êtres ayant caché ou aidé Harry Potter doivent mourir ! La rédemption n'est plus possible ! Seul la mort les attend !"**

Ron prit la télécommande pour changer de programme avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas possible. Il se contenta d'enlever le son. Ses mains remontèrent alors vers le cou de son amant et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Blaise fit courir ses mains sur le corps couvert de Ron, recherchant à le faire réagir, frissonner, en demander plus. Ses lèvres délaissèrent celles tendres du roux pour caresser son cou avec douceur. Ron gémit.

Les yeux fermés, il profita de l'attention que son amant lui portait. C'était des moments rares et précieux car soit ils n'en avaient pas la force soit ils n'en avaient pas envie. Et l'un suivait souvent l'autre. Ron gémit encore avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Ses yeux qui s'accrochèrent directement à l'écran de télé.

"Merde ! Blaise... Blaise ! Merde arrête et regarde !"

Le métis le lâcha à contre coeur et se tourna vers la source de son ennui.

"J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse parce que..."

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

"Mets le son ! Vite !"

**"Chers spectateurs, cette nuit est spéciale car, après de nombreuses recherches, nous venons de retrouver l'un des plus gros traîtres de ce pays ! Et nous allons vous montrer comment nous comptons l'exécuter !"**

La caméra montrait en gros plan les Terrier des Weasley qui semblait mort et cinq mangemorts fièrement accompagné d'une dizaine de monstres mi - gobelins mi - araignées.

Blaise se releva en trompe et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour voir si du monde se trouvait dans les couloirs.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait Blaise ?" Demanda alors le roux en se redressant doucement.

"Ils vont venir pour nous..."

**"Tout les traîtres doivent mourir et ceux qui collaborent avec eux aussi !"**

À ce moment un cri se fit entendre des le couloir et Blaise referma précipitamment la porte à clé. Ron était debout mais devait s'aider du lit pour tenir droit. Ils avaient pas de vêtements pour la nuit et dehors, le grand froid régnait. Ron n'allait pas tenir.

"Il faut qu'on s'en aille !"

Ron secoua la tête en reculant.

"Vas y tout seul Blaise, je tiens à peine debout je ne ferai que te ralentir ! Et il faut aider Malfoy !"

Les premiers coups se firent entendre et Blaise crut qu'il allait se briser en milles morceaux. Il prit Ron dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

"Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait éviter de transplaner à cause du temps de récupération et Voldemort peut tracer les atterrissages maintenant."

D'autres coups se firent entendre.

"Si tu y vas seul tu peux te débrouiller pour mettre de la distance entre l'atterrissage et toi ensuite ! Mais il faut que tu partes Blaise !"

Le métis sourit doucement. Il embrassa longuement son amant qui lui paniquait complètement. La porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas. Ils l'avaient fait exploser. Et Blaise transplana.

Avec Ron dans ses bras.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

PARTIE QUATRE

Draco se précipita à l'étage du dessus. Il longea le couloir et ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Elio avait été réveillé par les bruits dehors. Il serrait fort son doudou Hulk dans ses bras.

"Mon bébé papa est là." Murmura Draco en le prenant dans ses bras. "Il faut que tu m'écoutes d'accord ? Il y a des méchantes personnes qui essayent de rentrer dans la maison alors il ne faut pas faire de bruit d'accord ? Toi mon petit héro, tu vas aller te cacher le mieux possible et..."

"Mais toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Ils sont de vrais méchants ? Comme ceux que papa Ry il tapait avant ?"

Draco souleva son fils de bientôt cinq ans et le sortit de la chambre.

"Oui ils sont comme les méchants que papa Ry tapait. Alors il faut que tu te caches. Tu te souviens de ta super cachette quand tu jouais à cache cache avec tonton Blaise ?"

Elio hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Je veux que tu ailles là. Et que tu n'ouvres à personnes ! Jamais ! Si le silence finit par revenir je veux que tu attendes que le soleil passe par le petit trou pour sortir et là..."

Draco perdit sa voix pendant quelques secondes. Il sentait que le pire allait arriver.

"Si je ne suis pas là et que le soleil passe par ce trou dans le mur mon ange, je veux que tu sortes de cette maison et que tu cours sans jamais te retourner d'accord ? Est ce que tu peux faire ça pour papa ?"

Elio sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et il hocha la tête.

"Papa Ry a dit que je devais te protéger comme les super héros !"

"Oui mon coeur. C'est comme ça que tu vas me protéger et me rendre fière de toi. Je veux que tu t'en fuis vers la nouvelle maison d'accord ? Comme ça papa Ry pourra te trouver."

Elio se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant.

"Et toi ?" Demanda - t-il alors.

Draco ravala ses larmes et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Malheureusement, le sort de protection venait de craquer et il entendait déjà les loups se presser vers la maison.

Il embrassa son fils avec tout son amour et le poussa vers le grenier. Se concentrant, il usa de sa magie pour cacher la porte.

"Je t'aime Elio."

Il y eut un hurlement de loup. Les mangemorts pouvaient entrer.

Soudainement déterminé, Draco descendit l'escalier pour se retrouver au premier et appuya sur un bouton dans le couloir. Directement, une fumée épaisse se répondit dans la maison. C'était de la poussière de santal pour faire disparaître les odeurs et ainsi brouiller les pistes.

Courant vers sa chambre, Draco se précipita sous son lit pour en sortir une mallette. Il l'ouvrit et trouva la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry lui avait laissé. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur dessus.

Reprenant ses esprits, il la mit sur ses épaules puis sur sa tête. Il n'y avait ainsi ni odeur, ni présence. Il lui suffirait de ne pas faire de bruit et de réussir à manier sa magie le plus possible.

Le silence avait de nouveau imposé sa présence dans la maison. On entendait seulement le sol qui grinçait sous les pieds des intrus et ceux de Draco qui descendait les escaliers.

Caché derrière un angle, le blond put observer les mangemorts. Il y avait ces chimères étranges créées par le chimiste du Lord et un des deux loups garous. Celui ci reprit d'ailleurs sa forme humaine. Lorsqu'il se révéla, Draco eut une hoquet de surprise. Cet homme ne ressemblait en rien au terrible Greyback ou au sympathique Lupin. Non, Malfoy le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu et il fallait dire que cette ordure faisait parler de lui. C'était Sir Simon Gray [1], une des récente recru du Seigneur. Il était connu pour sa froideur, sa méchanceté gratuite et abondante et son côté sanguinaire. Gray était une bête parmi les bêtes. Il aimait le sang, les cris, la terreur et les pleurs. Il n'était pas du genre à tuer de sang froid mais plutôt à torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

"Cet enfoiré est réveillé." Fit il alors. "Je sens cette immonde odeur qu'il a répandu dans cette cabane pour nous piéger. Ouvrez grand vos oreilles mes p'tits gars ! C'te pute n'est pas très loin et je compte pas la laisser me filer entre les doigts."

Les chimères se mirent alors à pousser de grands cris aigu en fracassant tout ce qui se trouver sur leur passage. Draco, ne sachant plus quoi faire, remonta au premier pour trouver une solution. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre menant à l'extérieur et il se souvint.

_Harry le tenait par la main et le conduisait on-ne-sait-où dans le jardin si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi du Terrier. Les herbes étaient anormalement hautes et elles gênaient Draco dans son avancée._

_"Mais Harry ! Dis moi où on va ! Il fait chaud et Madame Weasley m'a dit qu'il fallait éviter d'aller dehors."_

_Le Survivant se contenta de ricaner tout en serrant davantage la main de son petit copain._

_"Arrête de te plaindre et suis moi mon amour."_

_Draco, même s'il était face au dos du brun, pouvait facilement l'imaginer sourire de malice._

_Ils finirent par arriver à destination. C'est à dire au beau milieu des hautes herbes. Harry prit alors Draco par les épaules tout en souriant._

_"Je t'ai amené ici parce que je veux te montrer quelque chose d'important. Les autres se sont déjà presque tous trouvé un repère sûr alors que nous non. Je... J'ai installé quelque chose ici le temps que l'on en trouve un. S'il marche bien, je ferai le même autour de notre nouvelle maison comme ça, on aura plus à fuir tout le temps. C'est pour nous protéger. Parce que... Quand on sait que Voldemort connaît ma signature magique et que tes pouvoirs sont complètement détraqués..."_

_Draco arqua son sourcil en guise de réponse. Harry le regarda puis finit par se gratter la nuque, gêné._

_"OK... Voilà c'est là." Il se dirigea vers un petit trou ou se trouver une sorte de poignée. "Il suffit de tourner cela pour que les pièges se mettent en marche. Les intrus se prendront forcément_ les pieds dedans. _C'est un système moldu_..."

_Plusieurs bruits de détonation se firent entendre et on vit les oiseaux s'envoler comme pour fuir les problèmes. Draco reporta son regard sur Harry._

_"C'est une idée folle Harry. Le Terrier est protégé par un sort et..."_

_"On est jamais trop prudent Dray... Je sais que cela paraît absurde mais je préfère savoir qu'il y a ça pour nous protéger le temps de trouver une solution à l'intérieur."_

_Draco sourit finalement. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son amant avant de lui caresser doucement avec son pouce._

_"D'accord... C'est une idée mais comment on l'actionne de l'intérieur ? "_

Le blond sourit malgré lui derrière sa cape. Après une dernière pensée pour Harry, et alors que les chimères s'attaquaient aux escaliers, Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta.

A suivre...

[1] A prononcer avec une petit accent ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Partie cinq

La chute fut brutale. Le sol était dur et froid sous les pieds de Draco qui eux étaient nus.

Le blond se releva doucement pour ne pas brusquer son corps et tendit l'oreille. Le vacarne que créaient les chimères leurs avait empêché d'entendre ses actions.

Mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche car ils allaient finir par trouver la cachette de son fils et cela, Draco ne pouvait pas le laisser arriver.

Rapidement, il se lança à travers les grandes herbes sèches en cette saison. Il courut vite, sans vraiment voir où il avançait. Ses pas le menaient instinctivement vers sa destination. Car il avait fait la simulation de cette course une centaine de fois finalement.

Alors qu'il courait, le blond se retrouva d'un coup face à une immense tâche noire. L'odeur de celle ci était très forte d'ailleurs. Le moisi et l'humidité.

Souriant, Draco regarda la cloche pendu au cou de l'épouvantail et approcha sa main. Un instant, l'hésitation lui prit. Et si son plan ne marchait pas ?

Se retournant vers la maison maintenant bien trop éclairée, Draco secoua la tête et frappa la cloche. Le tintement paraissa traverser sa tête et tout le champ des Weasley avec une force phénoménale, comme s'il avait détruit au passage tous les autres bruits existants. Dont la respiration hachée de Draco.

Dans la maison, Malfoy put deviner qu'ils étaient tous aux aguets, attendant le moindre deuxième faux pas. Alors, Draco sortit la petite lame cachée dans le manteau de l'épouvantail et se coupa la paume de la main. Son sang sortit d'un coup, comme prêt à intervenir et Draco l'envoya dans les airs.

L'odeur forte du sang présent dans le fer brisa les barrières du santal et fut donc facilement repéré par les bêtes.

Grimaçant, le blond rangea la lame dans la poche de son pantalon et releva la tête. Il tapa encore, plus doucement cette fois, contre la cloche.

Encore ce tintement strident et angoissant dans cette nuit noire. Puis comme un coup de feu, les monstres sortirent du Terrier comme une vague prête à tout ravager.

"Il est dehors ! Chopez moi ce fils de pute !"

Draco sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour avant de prendre les jambes à son cou. Il courut le plus vite possible, fendant les hautes herbes et se blessant aux parties de son corps les plus découvertes. Le bruit des feuilles et des branches qui se brisent semblait venir de partout, augmentant le stress du blond.

Il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser sa magie. Trop dangereux, il le savait.

Alors il courut, encore et encore. Puis il arriva enfin à destination. Au centre du jardin, une grande zone où l'herbe ne poussait plus, coupée court et d'un vert parfait. Au centre de ce cercle se trouvait un creux qui cachait la clé de la réussite de Draco. Le fameux bouton rouge de la délivrance.

Draco sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité. Il ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter encore une fois. Harry lui avait assuré que tout serait facile et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et il avait refait le chemin une trentaine de fois, la nuit même pour être sûr de bien le connaître. Pourtant, il n'était plus sûr de rien à cet instant. Et s'il se blessait ? Ou mourrait en tentant de fuir ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'Elio ?

Un hurlement strident le fit revenir à la réalité et c'est quand il vit les herbes bouger frénétiquement qu'il se remit à courir directement.

Hors de question d'hésiter encore.

Ses jambes le menèrent toutes seules au creux et il s'écroula devant.

Un autre hurlement suivit et il sentit les forces l'abandonner. Ses mains soulèvement le socle tremblantes et appuyèrent sur le bouton.

Des cris furent poussés et il comprit que cela avait marché. Les pièges avaient été enclenchés dès le premier coup et les cris qui furent poussés après lui firent comprendre que des bêtes avaient été tués.

Parfait.

Draco ouvrit un peu plus le socle et trouva une longue boîte salie par la terre et la pluie. Il la sortit et l'ouvrit directement.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Quand la baguette se trouva entre ses mains, Draco eut un frisson désagréable qui lui parcourut le corps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas utilisé une baguette ? Son corps n'était plus vraiment apte à user de la magie à cause des réactions physiques que subissaient son corps après coup. Serrant le bout de bois entre ses doigts froids, il se releva et prit une position défensive.

Les sorts de défense et d'attaque s'énuméraient sans arrêt dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt à se défendre.

L'herbe bougea près de lui et l'une des chimère apparut. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse fire un mouvement de plus, Draco la stupéfixa puis la tua. Son ventre se torda de douleur et il du mettre sa main droite sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Ce n'était pas une super idée qu'il avait eu. Les monstres hurlèrent face à la perte de l'un de leur confrère et se mirent en chasse avec plus de vigueur et de détermination.

Plus la traque avançait et plus Draco avait envie de pleurer.

_Draco sentait les nerfs monter en lui comme jamais auparavant. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Mais pour qui se prenait - elle franchement ? Il n'était pas la meilleure personne au monde mais il avait le droit d'être aimer autant d'aimer. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le reste de la famille Weasley le regardait. Les yeux grands ouverts, pleins de mépris et peine. Pour aucun d'eux, Harry et lui ne formaient un couple. Ils étaient juste deux personnes brisées, peu être un sauveur et le sauvé mais rien d'autre. Et savoir cela blessait beaucoup Draco. Il ne voulait pas que Harry ait des problèmes à cause de lui, il en avait déjà assez._

_"Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes mais vous devait savoir que..."_

_Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Lui aussi avait l'air en colère et Malfoy ne peut s'empêcher de croire qu'il en était la cause._

_"Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. S'ils ne sont pas capable de comprendre... Tant pis !"_

_Le brun le prit par la main et ils partirent tout les deux sans se retourner jusqu'à leur chambre. Harry claqua la porte avec violence puis se retourna vers Draco, un large sourire sur le visage._

_Draco eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Pourquoi son petit ami souriait alors qu'il venait juste de se disputer avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ?_

_"Harry... Tu m'expliques ?"_

_Le brun embrassa son copain avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui. Draco gémit._

_"Vous vous battez tous pour moi ! C'est incroyable quand même ! Hier encore je n'étais qu'un petit orphelin et là, j'ai tout un petit monde qui se bat pour me protéger et excuses moi mais j'adore ça ! "_

_Draco ne fit que hausser les sourcils face à l'enthousiasme de son amant. Ils étaient tous en guerre et le monde était entrain de se briser alors voir Harry sourire ainsi était comme une bouffée d'air frais._

_Il était amoureux. Il en était sûr. Il était vraiment amoureux._

a suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Partie six

Blaise atterrit par terre le souffle court avec Ron sur le torse. Il avait du mal à respirer et ne voyait rien. Foutu transplanage !

Il entendit à peine la voix fatiguée de Ron l'appeler en lui suppliant de se lever pour partir. L'endroit n'était pas du tout sécurisé et ils risquaient la mort s'ils restaient ici. Pourtant, tout son corps était comme paralysé par une force colossale et la douleur en devenait insupportable.

Il sentit Ron se redresser finalement et attraper ses mains pour qu'il puisse se caler sur lui. Il ne comptait pas l'abandonner ici.

"Par contre Blaise, il faut que tu me dises où on va..."

Reposant faiblement contre l'épaule de Ron, son bras autour de son cou, Blaise fit un signe de tête pour que le roux comprenne qu'il fallait aller tout droit.

"Le pont n'est pas loin... Dès qu'on l'aura franchi on sera tranquille..."

Weasley sourit doucement et se mit à avancer. Par chance, ses médicaments lui donnaient un peu de force, il espérait juste pouvoir tenir jusqu'au pont.

"Tu es sûr que l'on sera en sécurité la bas ? Je veux dire... Tu n'y es pas allé depuis longtemps non ?"

Seule le vent glacial lui répondit et il frissonna. Il n'était pas beaucoup couvert avec son ridicule pyjama et Blaise non plus. Après tout, il n'avait pas prévu cette escapade suicidaire au beau milieu d'on ne sait où.

"Tout les mercredi après t'avoir laisser à l'infirmière..."

Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter de marcher. Il avait déjà entendu parler de la Résistance mais c'était bien avant de frôler la mort ainsi et de se retrouver coincer au lit presque tout les jours. Il sentit le torse de Blaise se secouer. Il riait.

"La Résistance n'a jamais pris fin Ron. Et même si elle n'accomplit rien de fantastique en ce moment, elle existe quand même..."

Ron hocha la tête avec énergie et se remit à marcher. Ses pas étaient peu assurés mais il faisait de son mieux. C'était à son tour de prouver qu'on pouvait compter sur lui, malgré son handicap.

"Le Lord a vraiment été vache sur le coup. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça ! Non mais franchement, ensorceler les transplanages pour bloquer le pays... Il est doué. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça ! "

Blaise ne fit renifler et Ron décida de continuer.

"Maudire la magie à ce point aussi ! Il est vraiment fort et intelligent... C'est vraiment dommage que mon petit copain soit aussi faible à côté..."

Blaise ricana.

"Tu dis pas ça quand on est au lit..."

Et Ron rigola franchement. Il en avait besoin car toute la tension qui les entourait commençait à le faire suffoquer. Et Merlin savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. Le pont était presque totalement visible.

"Des fois je me demande comment ça aurait été si la pierre avait fonctionné... Si Harry avait gagné..."

Blaise soupira et réussit à se redresser un peu. Il libéra ainsi Ron d'un peu de son poids.

" On ne construit pas un monde magique avec des si et des pierres de résurrection Ron ..."

"Tu insultes mon intelligence en re-visitant la vraie expression Blaise !"

"Je pensais que tu ne le remarquerais pas ?!"

Ron rit encore et Blaise l'accompagna difficilement. Puis le silence répondit autour d'eux. C'était étrange que les mangemorts n'aient pas encore débarqué sur les lieux pour les tuer mais ils devaient certainement être occupé avec Draco ou Harry. C'était horrible de savoir que notre vie était sauvée parce que celle de nos amis étaient en danger.

Alors qu'une boule amère se formait dans la gorge du roux, celui trébucha entraînant ainsi leur chute. Ils se retrouvèrent étalés parterre, le souffle court et les membres engourdis. Ron sentit la colère et la déception envahir son coeur. Il ne se supportait plus. Il était devenu un boulet ambulant que Blaise devait supporter.

"Arrête."

Blaise se redressa doucement et réussit à s'asseoir là où Ron dû rester coucher pour ne pas brusquer ses muscles et se faire encore plus mal.  
Il planta juste son regard dans celui de son amant, la bouche obstinément fermée.

"Tu n'es pas un fardeau Ron. Je sais que tu le penses actuellement et c'est pour cela que je te dis d'arrêter. Je t'aime et c'est normal que je te soutienne autant que toi tu le fais... Il serait peu être temps d'arrêter de te rabaisser tu ne penses pas ?"

Le roux détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je... Je suis au courant..."

"De quoi ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit au début. L'atmosphère s'était soudainement épaissi et Blaise avait eu comme un raté au coeur. Comme si les choses avaient dérapées sans qu'il s'en aperçoivent.

"De quoi tu parles bébé ?"

Ron soupira sa tête toujours tournée à l'opposé de son amant.

"Je sais que tu voulais fuir avec Théodore Nott et que tu ne l'as pas fait à cause de moi..."

Blaise crut perdre pied en premier lieu.

"Non je voulais qu'on quitte cette merde tout les deux Ron ! Je te le jure ! A aucun moment je ne t'aurai laissé seul ici !"

C'était peu être la tristesse ou le désespoir mais ils avaient tout deux eu la force nécessaire de se lever pour se faire face. Blaise regardait Ron avec appréhension. Ils savaient tout les deux que c'était un mensonge.

"Je ne t'en veux pas... C'était la guerre et on était plus ensembles à ce moment. Alors je..."

Blaise le coupa dans son élan.

"Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Il ne sait rien passé entre lui et moi et tu le sais Ron ! J'étais désespéré de ta lâcheté et de la guerre... Je... Je voulais juste me tirer d'ici ! "

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que j'étais lâche Blaise !"

Le ton était monté tout seul et fit s'envoler les oiseaux qui dormaient autour d'eux dans les arbres.

Blaise ferma la bouche devant l'air soudainement détruit de Ron. Merde. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Trop fragile.

"Je n'étais pas lâche ! Tout ça s'est arrivé parce qu'on baisait dans un détour de couloirs pendant qu'elle cherchait une solution et tu le sais ! Elle m'aimait et je l'ai trahi en gémissant dans tes bras plus d'une fois ! Je lui ai menti ! Je me suis enfui ! Je l'ai trompé ! Et tout ça parce que ce que je ressentais pour toi était malgré tout mes efforts plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour elle ! Et quand elle est morte... Je me... Je me suis sentis si mal Blaise ! Si sal aussi ! J'étais devenu le pire homme possible et quand j'ai eu besoin de toi tu..."

Ron ne finit jamais sa phrase. Une toux puissante l'avait pris et il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Blaise l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos doucement tout en s'excusant. Il se sentait stupide.  
Ron avait ses casseroles et lui aussi. Ils avaient appris à toutes les porter ensemble et à s'aider mais des fois, Blaise se plaisait à tout briser en disant des choses qu'il savait horrible.

"Excuse moi... Je suis désolé Ron... calme toi maintenant."

Le roux laissait les larmes couler sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait doucement sa respiration. L'odeur de son amant lui vint dans les narines et il le serra fort dans ses bras, se blottissant contre son torse.

"Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?"

Blaise ricana.

"Bien sûr que si mon amour... Je t'aime plus que tout."

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Ron pour un tendre baiser. L'autre y répondit volontiers.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre après quelques secondes et ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se lever.

" Il faut qu'on continue. Faire l'amour ici m'aurait bien plus mais ni toi ni moi ne sommes en état et il fait que l'on se mette en sûreté. Le pont est à quelques mètres de notre position."

Ron acquiesça et se remit à marcher difficilement. Sa hanche le faisait souffrir.

Ils avancèrent encore un moment avant que le pont ne se montre finalement complètement. Ron ne put s'empêcher de demander.

"Penses tu qu'Harry sait pour Malfoy ?"

"Je l'espère bien. Parce que nous n'avons pas les capacités de sauver Draco, seul lui le peut maintenant."

Ron hocha la tête doucement avant de demander encore.

" Qui sont les personnes qui nous attendent la bas ? "

Blaise soupira encore.

"Tu verras."

Ils avancèrent encore dans un silence paisible avant d'enfin atteindre le petit pont. Blaise sourit et embrassa l'homme de sa vie sur la joue. Son pied tapa deux fois au sol et il entendu un bruit. Ce petit clignotant qu'il connaissait si bien.

Millicent était en face de lui. Un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous voilà en sécurité !"

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Partie sept

_Harry gémissait. Ses mains serrait les hanches de Draco qui, au dessus de lui, faisait bouger son corps, le dos cambré et les joues rouges de plaisir. Harry aimait le voir ainsi, le faire _gémir_ ainsi._

_Ils étaient dans la petite chambre à l'étage du Terrier et les autres étaient au rez de chaussée mais le brun n'en avait rien à_ faire. P_rendre Draco dans ses bras et vivre ses moments intimes le détachait de la réalité. Il ne pensait qu'à Draco, ne voyait que la peau douce de Draco sous son corps, ne sentait que son odeur sucré et légère, n'entendait que ses gémissements, ne frémissait que sous ses caresses et ses mots doux_. _C'était devenu vital pour lui._

_Harry donna un coup de bassin et ils échangèrent leur place. Draco serra directement ses cuisses autour du bassin de son amant et les coups qu'il reçut le fit _gémi_r plus fort. Harry sentait qu'il allait le faire venir et fier, il accentua ses coups. Tant pis si les autres entendaient, c'était leur moment._

_Ils passèrent encore un long moment ensemble à faire l'amour avant de tomber l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés mais main dans la main. Draco vint se coucher sur le torse du Survivant en soupirant d'aise._

_\- Je t'aime Harry..._

_Le brun sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un cri le coupa dans son élan. Ils se redressèrent d'un coup._

_\- Ron lâches ça ! Ils entendirent._

_Et Harry se leva et enfilant ses vêtements en toute vitesse pour descendre rejoindre son meilleur ami. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Draco enfila le pull de son petit copain et un bas pour le rejoindre._

_Et ce qu'il vit en arrivant en bas le paralysa. Ron était là, au milieu de la cuisine, sans haut, les mains en sang et le regard perdu. Blaise était le plus proche de lui, les mains en l'air en signe de paix et le regardait difficilement._

_-Hé bébé... pose ça s'il te plaît. Tu vas te faire du mal._

_Harry essayait aussi de s'approcher du roux sans se faire remarquer. Draco avait peur et les pleurs de la mère de Molly près de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses._

_-Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'en ai marre... j'en ai marre... j'en peux plus..._

_Ron semblait totalement perdu. Ses bras étaient en sang et Draco eut un hoquet de terreur en voyant le poignard qu'il tenait en main. Le blond savait que Ron faisait des cauchemars assez violents souvent peuplés du fantôme d'Hermione et des horreurs de la guerre._

_Pourtant, jamais, il n'avait vu l'une de ses crises. Blaise était paniqué, lui aussi avait du sang sur les mains et Draco était prêt à parier que c'était celui du roux. Celui ci marmonnait des choses que le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre._

_Une chose était sûre, il paraissait_ perdu. E_t le fait de sentir Blaise et Harry venir vers le lui le faisait se sentir tel un animal traqué_. Ron avait _l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il entendait les hurlements stridents d'Hermione près de son oreille, le pleurs de sa mère, les supplices de Blaise. Il s'entendait aussi. Pleurer, supplier pour que tout s'arrête. Car il en avait marre de tout ça. C'était trop dur pour lui._

_La suite se passa trop vite. Ron redressa sa main armée et son petit ami, prit d'une peur incontrôlée, lui sauta dessus. Ron ne sut se qu'il se passa ensuite. Il n'y avait que du sang._

_Autour de lui, au sol, sur lui. Et il savait que dans son sang, il y avait aussi de Blaise._

_Il pleura encore._

Draco repoussa le loup qui lui sauta dessus avec toute la force qu'il put avoir. L'animal gémit de douleur mais se redressa bien vite.

Les pièges l'avaient bien amoché mais il restait prêt à se battre et à réduire Draco en morceaux. Celui ci se leva aussi, armé de sa baguette magique, les yeux plissés à cause du projecteur de la caméra.

Alors l'assaut était filmé ?

Le loup hurla et se mit à courir vers le blond qui prit ses jambes à son cou. L'image de son fils le hantait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il avait tellement peur pour lui qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter la Terre entière pour le protéger. Ce devait être le pouvoir de la peur.

Draco traversa les hautes herbes sans faire attention où il mettait ses pieds. Ceux la le guidaient à travers le feuillage sans qu'il ne se blesse et derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le loup grogner sous les pièges. Draco tourna à droite et sourit en atteignant son but. Il sauta puis s'arrêta d'un coup. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le monstre et il aurait gagner cette bataille.

Pourtant, le loup ne vint pas. Une forte femme se présenta devant lui, seulement vêtue d'un short et le corps blessé à divers endroits. Elle enjamba le piège face à elle avec un mauvais sourire collé au visage. Elle n'était pas idiote, bien au contraire. Elle avait compris que son corps de loup ne faisait que la gêner dans sa quête de sang.

Draco la vit courir vers lui en criant et il sut qu'un combat à main nue serait inévitable. La femme lui sauta dessus et il la réceptionna. Le sol fut dur sous lui et il grimaça. Déjà, la femme lui attrapa le cou et l'étrangla avec toute la haine du monde. Sentant que la repousser avec ses mains ne servait à rien -son visage étant trop loin- le blond tata le sol du bout des doigts à la recherche d'une arme. Il frappa son ennemi avec une pierre et, alors qu'elle le lâchait enfin, il sentit l'air remplir ses poumons. Toussant, Draco se releva et n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque chose car déjà la femme lui donna un coup de poing puis un autre coup dans le ventre.

Ne voulant pas abandonner, Malfoy se redressa et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire puis entre les jambes. Tenant difficilement debout, il eut du mal à esquiver les coups qui vinrent ensuite. Il tomba encore au sol après un coup de pied de la femme et eut son souffle coupé.

\- Il est temps d'arrêter les conneries sal traître ! Tu dois mourir !

Draco toussa alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Son corps était épuisé et il peinait à atteindre sa baguette magique, tombé à quelques mètres de lui.

La femme lui prit le pied pour qu'il arrête d'avancer et le retourna brusquement. Directement, elle se mit à lui asséner une pluie de coups de poings au visage.

\- Meurs ! Meurs ! Meurs !

Draco se couvrait le visage difficilement. La lumière du flash l'aveuglait et son adversaire était doté d'une force vraiment phénoménale.

_Elio courut dans les bras d'Harry alors que son rire emplissait la pièce. Il était heureux de voir son père et oubliait complètement le fait que, deux secondes plus tôt, il se faisait gronder pour sa bêtise. Draco regarda la scène d'abord agacé mais devint très vite attendri par le bonheur de son fils. Il fut aussi heureux de recevoir un baiser de son amant. Plein d'amour, de tendresse._

Draco sentait qu'il perdait doucement toutes ses forces. La femme se déchaîner sur lui et il était en trop mauvaise posture pour se revendre correctement.

Mais il fallait qu'il tienne. Harry ne devait pas être loin. Et Elio était encore dans la maison, coincé avec ses psychopathes. Il sentit, au bout de ses doigts, la magie crépiter et il comprit que c'était le moment. Les monstres étaient morts et il ne restait que ce loup là.

Alors, dans un cri de rage pure, il poussa la femme de sur lui, la propulsant dans les airs. Les pièges se déclenchèrent et et de grosses flèches vinrent transpercer le corps de son ennemi.

Un silence lourd retomba sur le champ alors que Draco essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Il sentait sa magie crépiter autour de lui et faire des siennes.

Des pas se firent alors vers sa droite et Draco se sentir minable de ne pas être capable de se défendre encore. Il savait qui était son ennemi désormais et il savait aussi que dans cet état là, il n'était pas capable de faire quoique ce soit.

Et dans une vieille maison délabrée, loin de lui, un autre se sentait perdre vie petit à petit. Harry était face à la vieille télévision moldue, le regard humide et la cape sur les épaules, prêt à transplaner.

\- Il faut que j'y aille Martha ! Draco ne survivra pas face à Simon ! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul ! Sa magie est incontrôlable et il est épuisé ! Je... On n'est même pas sûr que le plan marche comme il faut !

\- Je suis désolée Harry...

Harry la regarda avec toute la tristesse du monde. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller, qu'il devait espérer et attendre pour le moment.

Alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol, il sentit les bras de la femme l'entourer. Il pleura alors, murmurant le nom de son fils et de amant, alors que la peine s'emparer de son cœur doucement.

\- Les choses font s'arranger... Je te le promets... Alors, aie confiance en nous s'il te plait.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Partie huit

Draco ouvrit les yeux en catastrophe lorsqu'il se sentit reprendre connaissance. Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être évanoui et la peur de ne pas avoir pu protéger son fils lui brûla la gorge.

Autour de lui, la nuit éclairait encore le Terrier où le chaos semblait régner. Les chimères avaient pris un plaisir malsain à tout détruire autour d'elles avant de courser Draco dans les champs, perdant ainsi la vie.

Draco bougea la tête.

\- Ça y est ! La belle au bois dormant ouvre enfin les yeux...

Le blond frissonna. Il était étendu sur le divan, ni attaché, ni menotté. Et même si cela pouvait paraître bien, c'était très mauvais signe en ce monde.

Draco essaya de bouger son bras et fut désespéré en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Seul sa tête semblait encore lui appartenir. Le reste était immobile face aux regards lubriques et mauvais des trois mangemorts présents dans la pièce.

\- Les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer. Notre prisonnier a finalement décider de rendre après avoir tué notre jolie petite armée... Tu te doutes bien Draco Malfoy, qu'il fallait que je prenne tes talents de lâche en compte pour éviter tout problème ?

Draco déglutit, la mangemort, présente à sa droite, ricana et Sir Simon continua.

\- Du coup, oui je t'ai drogué ! Je l'avoue ! Mais c'est seulement pour que l'on puisse te torturer et entendre tes hurlements dans toutes la pièce et même à l'extérieur où les caméras sont encore. Peu être même que ton chéri t'entendra !

Un autre mangemort, petit de taille, assez épais et le visage brun, s'avança à son tour.

\- Si tu espères que l'on a pas découvert la présence de ton gamin ici, tu te trompes...

Draco se mit à gémir de peur. Les menaces sortaient de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne l'a contrôle. Simon rigola en se tenant les côtes.

\- Oui oui Draco... Comme un petit chiot tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose contre nous mais regardes toi... Tu es pathétique...

Draco ferma fortement les yeux sous l'insulte. Elle le blessait sans qu'il ne le veuille.

\- Et tu l'as toujours été...

Un petit doloris le frappa et Malfoy hurla de douleur. Simon sourit de joie, ayant le même aire de psychopathe que Bellatrix autrefois. Son corps se tordit dans tout les sens, se crispant et se courbant alors qu'il commençait à s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Avant de recommencer encore et encore. Draco essaya de calmer ses cris pour ne pas que son fils ne vienne essayer quoique se soit mais sa magie ne l'aidait pas. La douleur était horrible, brûlant sa peau et tordant ses membres et sa magie accentuait tout. Il se sentait mourir.

Sa respiration devint plus irrégulière et il senti ses yeux se fermer doucement. Il ne pouvait rien tenter pour sauver son fils du massacre qui allait avoir lieu, ni prévenir Harry et les autres de ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait que c'état trop tard.

-Regardez moi ça... Il se meurt déjà !

Sir Simon se retourna vers ses deux acolytes qui reprirent contenance directement pour leur sourire.

\- Quand m^me étrange que son morveux ne montre toujours pas le bout de son nez... Le Lord le veut aussi. Si Malfoy n'est pas pas assez important pour que le survivant montre son nez, peut être qu'il le fera en voyant son fils déchiqueté vivant par nos monstre...

Il les regarda, attendant un réponse affirmative qui mit du temps à venir. Les deux autres mangemorts ne semblaient plus vraiment dans le feu de l'action.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?!

Le petit gros hocha vivement la tête et sortit sa baguette magique, la pointant sur le corps inerte de Draco.

-Alors on le tue et on rentre ?

-Bien sûr que non imbécile ! Qui va retrouver l'enfant sinon ? Je viens de dire que le Lord en avait besoin... Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tout les deux...

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une lumière verte frôla son nez avant même qu'elle ne puisse parler. Criant de stupeur, les trois mangemorts se retournèrent vers la source de leur nouvelle menace.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à mon papa !

Sir Simon eut un sourire beaucoup trop cruel pour être humain face à la détresse de ses deux victimes. Soulevant sa baguette magique, il émit un signal à l'extérieur pour informer les médias de la présence de l'enfant.

\- Et bien, et bien... Quel courage... Ou quelle stupidité je dirai. Le fils du Survivant et du traître qui se jette tout droit dans la gueule du loup...

Le mangemort sadique éclata de rire et évita d'un geste habile le nouveau sort mortel que Elio tenta de lui lancer. Et sans que Draco ne puisse faire un mouvement, il pointa sa baguette sur le morveux qui pleurait déjà.

-Regardez bien ce qu'il va se passer ! La petite famille Potter et sa descendance vont périr sous les yeux de milliers de spectateurs ! Montrez bien se qu'il se passe les caméras ! Harry Potter, le lâche ne se montre même pas pour sauver sa nouvelle famille ! Sans parler de cette Ordre clandestin... Des pourritures ! Voila ce que sont les faibles qui s'allient au Harry Potter ! Rejoignez les rangs du Lord tout puissant ou vous mourrez !

Draco tentait de se lever mais son corps était vide d'énergie. Il pouvait entendre les pleurs de son fils derrière lui, murmurant son nom et celui d'Harry dans l'espoir que celui ci vienne. Mais le blond avait compris que cela n'arriverait pas. Alors il écouta le discours fou de Simon face à lui, ne prêtant pas attention au deux autres mangemorts derrière lui.

\- Le Lord est l'être le plus puissant de ce siècle et il saura remettre un ordre naturel à l'humanité ! Les sorciers n'auront enfin plus à se cacher de ces minables moldus et pourront enfin exploiter à pleine puissance la magie dont nous avons hérités ! Voila l'ordre des choses ! Tout sorciers se mettant en travers de nos chemins se doivent de plier le genou ou de mourir ! Il n'y aura bientôt plus d'obstacle à l'apogée des sangs purs !

Sir Simon se retourna vers Draco, pointant le bout de bois vers lui. Il prit le temps de prononcer le sort, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire tel le diable face à la détresse du petit garçon qui s'était réfugier dans les bras de son père.

-Avada...

Et le corps de Simon tomba lourdement au sol.

-Détruis moi ces caméras Davina ! Et on se casse d'ici ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

Draco sentit un souffle de vie s'emparer de son corps d'un coup lorsque le petit gros tendit sa baguette vers lui. Il prit directement Elio dans ses bras, cherchant à le protéger des deux mangemorts -ou peu importe ce qu'ils étaient-

\- Avis à la population !

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu, s'était posté devant l'une des caméras, dévoila le tatouage d'un Phoenix au dessus de son sein. Draco et son fils ne comprirent plus rien à la situation.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. La Résistance est officiellement de retour pour sauver notre pays et les pays du monde entier qui sont sous l'emprise malsaine de Voldemort. Plus rien ne nous arrêtera. Harry Potter, le sauveur, et l'Ordre du Phoenix seront liés pour nous libérer de la tyrannie des mangemorts, alors, nous demandons à chaque citoyens d'apporter son aide à la cause ! Ensemble nous mettrons fin à l'aire sombre de Voldemort et de ses tarés de disciples !

Fière d'elle, elle fit exploser la dernière caméra et rejoignit son camarade pour transplaner.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes de votre cotés.

Davina sortit une vielle paire de baskets et les tendit aux autres.

-Richard, fais donc exploser cette maison... Le Terrier ne servira plus à rien désormais.

Les deux se sourirent et avant même que Draco ou Elio n'est pu dire un mot, ils sentirent la sensations étranges du transplanage.

Une nouvelle aire allait commencer. Harry Potter et ses alliés allaient enfin mettre une raclée bien sentie à Voldemort, la société anglaise allait enfin être délivrée et les moldus enfin libérés. Les tyrans ne durent jamais dans notre monde. Draco avait finis par s'en rendre compte. Car il y aura toujours des gens pour se battre. Des gens comme son amant Harry, qui ont cette flamme en eux, cette force de vouloir protéger les gens qu'ils aiment coûte que coûte.

Relevant le regard face au lieu inconnu où ils se trouvaient, ses yeux gris s'accrochèrent directement à ceux verts de son amoureux et il sourit.

Oui, les choses allaient changer.

Fin.


End file.
